1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy entertainment devices, and more particularly to motorized, movable toys.
2. Description of Related Art
Children all over the world enjoy pets, such as pet hamsters. Typically these pets live in habitats comprising tubes, tunnels, and the like. The habitats are assembled and expanded upon with accessories such as hamster balls or exercise wheels to enhance the entertainment value of the pet. The pets that dwell in these habitats move about under their own will and are very enjoyable to watch. Unfortunately, pet hamsters require a great amount of maintenance. For instance, pet hamsters require food and water, and generate waste that needs to be cleaned-up regularly.
Some robotic pets exist in the toy industry, but they do not provide the complete experience of a real pet. For example, many robotic toys require the use of a remote control or specific commands from a child to operate. Thus, while these existing toys provide some semblance of a “real” pet, they fall far short of providing an actual pet experience.